A known problem with bathrooms-is finding adequate hanging space for towels. This applies in particular to wet towels after they have been used. Dry towels can be folded and stacked upon each other, but wet towels must be hung individually to allow them to dry. Leaving a bathroom full of wet towels not properly hung to dry is unpleasant and potentially unhygienic. It would be desirable therefore to provide means for facilitating the hanging of wet towels while they dry, and which of course may if desired also be used to hang the towels neatly and tidily when they are dry, and which also may be employed to hang other items such as clothes, both when wet and dry.